Christmas Cheer
by hushhushyou
Summary: Sasuke's off probation and Sakura is desperately trying to avoid him. But in the end, she has to face him. What will he say? [SasukexSakura oneshot.]


This isn't really Christmas-themed. I just couldn't think of a title lol.

Okay. So this is only to make up for the.. lack of not updating my other stories. I suck at writing oneshots.. but I tried! I hope you enjoy this measly excuse of a story xD. Oh and please do not misunderstand. This is NOT a KibaxSakura oneshot.

So here's the thing, they're all around 17. It's been a year since Sasuke has been on probation after returning. And finally he's let off near Christmas time, which is when Konoha happens to have annual Christmas parties. This particular party is dedicated to Sasuke for getting off probation though.

**Disclaimer:** Santa Claus ruined my Christmas. He wouldn't give me Naruto.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. _Relax Sakura. It's not like this is an actual date or anything._ Trying to calm herself down, Sakura hummed a small tune while waiting. _And it's not like this is the first time you'll be seeing **him**. Although.. everytime you had seen him, you ran away before he could notice you._ A huge sigh escaped her lips. _I'm such a scaredy cat. I said I'd get over him. But I did.. didn't I?_ After about 10 minutes of waiting however, Sakura stood up hastily and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The cold feeling of the bottle made Sakura shiver slightly.

"Coat! I need a coat to wear." Sighing from frustration and impatience, she sprinted up the stairs and sprinted back down, with a coat in hand.

"Am I forgetting anything else?" Sakura thought aloud.

"I don't know. Are you?" Sakura turned around hesitantly and let out a gasp when she realized whom it was.

"Kiba. You're finally here."

"In the flesh." Kiba grinned. Sakura gave a small smile before opening the bottle of water she was gripping. In one gulp, half the water drained into her mouth.

"Someone's thirsty." Kiba said with a small chuckle. Sakura glared at Kiba before gulping down the rest of the water.

"I'm just nervous, is all." Kiba gave a questioning look towards Sakura.

"For what?"

"Oh nothing! Just nothing. I'm rambling, don't mind me. I tend to say meaningless stuff when I'm tired." Sakura smiled nervously. Kiba eyed her warily.

"Overload at the hospital?"

"Uhm. Yah sure. That's definitely it. Overload.. you can only do so much!"

"Right. Let's get going now, don't want to be late." Kiba grinned. _I do._ Sakura thought to herself. But smiled back at Kiba while putting on her coat. They both walked out the door and walked a couple blocks before halting to a stop in front of a large building. Music could be heard from the inside, along with some random chatter. Sakura gulped while staring at the two doors. Kiba grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently.

"So you ready?"

"I sure as hell am." Sakura flashed a toothy grin. Although in her mind she thought otherwise. _I hope I'm ready for this._ Kiba opened the doors and led Sakura in. She observed their surroundings carefully, hoping not to meet up with anyone unfortunate. As they walked hand in hand, a hyperactive Ino dragging a lazy Shikamaru, abruptly jumped onto Sakura giving her a huge hug.

"Forehead! You're finally here!" Ino smiled widely.

"Of course."

"But what took you so long?"

"Blame Kiba." Sakura pointed to Kiba as he rubbed his head innocently.

"Well we're here, aren't we?"

"Yes we are." Sakura smiled. Ino smiled back while eyeing Sakura's hand intertwined with Kiba's and whispered in her ear.

"You do know **he's** here."

"Well yah. This party is kind of dedicated to him Ino-pig."

"I was just saying. Your hand looks _pretty_ comfortable in Kiba's hand." Sakura glared at Ino.

"Shush. You're the one who told me I should bring an escort to this."

"Yah but I was referring to-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" A hoard of fan girls squealed annoyingly. Sasuke brushed past them as he walked towards where Sakura, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru were standing.

"Quick! Hide!" Sakura pulled Ino behind Kiba and Shikamaru. She waited for him to come up and sense them hiding but Sasuke unsurprisingly just walked past without even a glance.

"Sakura. You're being ridiculous." Ino said, as she came out from behind the two boys.

"No I'm not. I told you before that I wasn't looking forward to seeing him. Which is why I didn't ask him to escort me. Especially since I know he wouldn't have anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Shut up. Your big forehead is causing you to lose brain cells. It's occupying too much space." Ino said jokingly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the reassurance Ino."

"I'm just saying, you don't know anything until you try."

"You're right."

"I know. So are you going to?"

"Nope."

"You're hopeless." Ino crossed her arms. Sakura giggled and hugged Ino.

"Thanks for being a supportive friend though."

"Yah yah. Here comes Naruto." Sakura turned around to find Naruto about to tackle her but she sidestepped and instead Naruto crashed onto the floor.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't talked to you in ages!" Naruto yelped as he got up from the floor. Sakura shook her head in distraught.

"Naruto. It's only been two days."

"Well it seems longer." Naruto grinned sheepishly. He opened his arms as he pulled Sakura into a bear hug.

"N-Naruto. You're choking me." Sakura spat out.

"Ahh sorry!" Naruto quickly let go and patted Sakura on the back rather harshly. Hinata appeared from behind them and gasped.

"Naruto-kun! Y-you're choking S-Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata! You're here! I've missed you so!" Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed ferociously before kissing Naruto lightly on the cheek.

"I-I only w-went to the b-bathroom."

"Well I could've gone with you!"

"You're so weird Naruto." Sakura sighed and took this chance to walk away. Ino followed soon after, leaving everyone else.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know. I just need somewhere to think."

"Oh.. you want me to leave you alone then?" Sakura nodded in response.

"See you forehead." Ino walked off, back towards the others. Sakura on the other hand, walked to the two doors and opened them. A cold gust of air rushed past her as she entered outside to the freezing cold. She shivered and clutched her coat tighter.

"I knew I should've grabbed the other coat." Sakura muttered.

"You probably should have." A low, cold voice replied.

"Shut up Kiba."

"Do I look or sound remotely close to that piece of dog shit?" Sakura slowly turned her head to see the source of the voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked in surprise. _Great. Just my luck! I try to avoid him and then when I least expect it, he comes out of nowhere._

"Disappointed?"

"I-uh. No. I just. Sorry, I thought you were him."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura turned her head towards the street. _Typical Sasuke. Replying with just that. Pfft. Can't even hold a conversation for more than 10 seconds. Why do I like him? Oh Right. No. I don't. I certainly do not like him. I'm SO over him. He's so dumb. And not to mention retarded. And socially impaired. And I bet he's gay._

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura jumped slightly, obviously interrupted from her thoughts and surprised that Sasuke actually said something.

"Because I just felt like it."

"That's a stupid reason." Sasuke scoffed.

"And why is that?"

"It's cold."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Sasuke glanced at Sakura with an emotionless expression.

"So where's Kiba?" Surprised, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Err. Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Oh. Well he's inside."

"Aa."

"Yep." _He's actually talking. That's odd._

"Why aren't you with Kiba?"

"..I don't know?"

"Why not?" Now Sasuke was staring Sakura down.

"Because I don't know?! Why do you care about Kiba so much?" Sakura asked, feeling heated with Sasuke's intense stare.

"Hn. I don't." Sasuke replied ignorantly while turning his head.

"Then what's with the twenty questions?"

"Confirmation."

"Of what?"

"Yours and Kiba's status." Sakura's face paled.

"S-status? We have no status! Not like.. like that atleast!" She stammered.

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Hn."

"What's that? Hn? What're you inferring with your 'hn'? Because Kiba and me are not.. well atleast like that we're not.. err.. Kiba and me are just NOT. There's nothing there. He's just my escort. Not that I wanted him to. Actually I didn't even want one. Just Ino said I should and she implied that you should be my escort but I knew you'd say no so I didn't bother asking you. So I asked Kiba. Which is why he came here with me. But we're not! We're absolutely not anything more than friends! I don't like him like that! I like you like that. Err I mean. I don't. I don't! I DON'T LIKE YOU." Sakura cried out.

"Alright."

"Alright? That's all you have to say to that!?" Sakura exclaimed incredulously.

"Aa."

"You're unbelievable. Geez. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because you like me." Sasuke gave a defiant smirk.

"Way to be arrogant."

"Don't deny it Sakura."

"I'm not. I don't like you. That's the truth." Sakura insisted, glaring the opposite way from Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakura's shoulder and turned to have her face him.

"Is that what your heart's telling you?" Sakura held her gaze towards Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Answer." Sasuke gave a stern look while gripping Sakura's shoulder tighter. _Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!_ Sakura screamed in her head.

"Y-yes. My heart says I don't like you. And so does my brain. And my mouth is telling you. So why don't you repeat it with me, Sasuke-_kun_? **I don't like you**." Proud of her newfound confidence, Sakura inwardly smirked. Although she didn't notice, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He loosened his grip on Sakura's shoulder but didn't let go. Sakura fretfully waited for him to let go but he didn't falter. She sighed and lifted her hand to remove Sasuke's hand but Sasuke moved faster. He used her hand to pull her towards him so they were just centimeters apart.

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed, his hot breath tickling Sakura's cold face. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes nodding her head in response. _Boy do you look hot up close._

"You messed me up." Sasuke snarled.

"Huh?"

"I was supposed to hate you."

"Okay…" Sakura confusedly replied.

"And my mouth says you're annoying."

"Yah…"

"My brain says I hate you."

"A-alright."

"But my heart-" Sasuke moved Sakura's hand towards his chest, "says I love you." If Sakura's eyes were wide before, they were bulging out of their sockets now.

"W-what?"

"Haruno Sakura. Under circumstances where I tried hating every molecule of your being, I couldn't. Your oddly pink hair, your too bright eyes, and your annoying cheerful smile is what attracted me to you even more.

"Sasuke-kun, I don-"

"And even though you annoyed me to great lengths. Somehow, I found myself trying to resist from wanting your company and just your presence in all."

"I re-"

"I've fallen in love with you Sakura. I need to know if you feel the same way." Sasuke impatiently waited for Sakura to respond. But she stood there for moments, inarticulate. Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. He thought about just giving up and pretending none of this ever happened. How could he just embarrass himself in front of the girl he loved who he thought had loved him back? Did he get all the signs wrong? Was he really.. foolish? But his thoughts were dismissed when he felt a pair of lips softly graze his. He opened his eyes in astonishment, making eye contact with Sakura.

"I lied." And with that, Sasuke didn't need another moment to respond, he crashed his lips onto her's. Slowly, Sakura's free hand tangled itself in Sasuke's hair. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, pushing them closer together. She gasped from the sudden movement, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter her mouth and strengthen the kiss. Willingly, Sakura returned the kiss. As they continued, snow started to fall down from the empty sky. Sakura broke the kiss to look up into the darkness, watching as white snowflakes gently wallowed down to the ground. Some of them landing on both of their hair and one on Sakura's nose. Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura's nose to rid the snowflake. Sakura smiled while staring into his dark onyx orbs.

"I'm sorry I had avoided you the past year."

"Aa."

"And I'm sorry for lying to you about.. not liking you."

"Hn."

"And I'm sorry I didn't ask you first to escort me here."

"Sakura."

"And I'm sorry-"

"You're annoying." Sasuke chastely kissed Sakura on the lips. After a few minutes, they broke free.

"Let's go back to my house." Sasuke huskily whispered into Sakura's ear.

"What about the party?"

"They won't miss us. Besides, I have to rebuild my clan someday."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's cheeks reddened from her heated blush. Sasuke smirked, grasping Sakura's hand and they both vanished towards Sasuke's house.

Meanwhile,

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was walking outside." Kiba replied.

"Outside?! Sakura's outside!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"Oi. How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, clearly understanding what Ino had meant.

"Why are they both outside? It's freezing!" Naruto whined.

"Maybe they're outside making each other warm by giving each other a hot cup of looovee." Ino giggled.

"You're so immature Ino." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yah Ino, just call it hot chocolate." Naruto wittily declared.

"Or just sex." Ino giggled even more.

"Hot chocolate sex?!" Naruto cried out perplexedly.

"Now there's something to consider." Kiba replied thoughtfully.

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

**What a crappy ending. I kind of went with it though, and it was longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was really lame and cheesy lol. Please review! Thank you.**


End file.
